


Bits And Bobs

by RosevalleyNB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenges, Community: lover100, Community: mixandmatch100, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LiveJournal Prompt, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosevalleyNB/pseuds/RosevalleyNB
Summary: A collection of standalone drabbles and short one-shots written for various challenges and prompt tables. Various characters, pairings, genres. All rare characters and/or pairs!Pairings and tags to be updated as new chapters are added.Seechapter indexfor pairings.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Graham Montague, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Katie Bell/Marcus Flint, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 24
Kudos: 37





	1. Katie/Marcus: Let Her Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie moved on. Marcus was the last to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Mixandmatch100](https://mixandmatch100.livejournal.com/) @livejournal. Prompt 105: crestfallen

Katie wouldn’t have gone out with her friends if she had known that Marcus would be there. But here she was, not sure what to say to him three months after their abrupt breakup. She bit her lip as he grabbed her hand, staring at the ring on her finger. 

It wasn’t a big ring. The delicate silver band and the smaller than usual diamond made for a rather modest engagement ring. One that shouldn’t have been noticeable in a dimly lit, crowded pub. Trust Marcus to notice it anyway. He would’ve made an excellent Seeker.

Logically, she knew that she did not owe him an explanation since they were broken up. Katie found herself doing just that. It was such a silly thing really, the story of the ring and how she ended wearing it. But she only noticed that the words had not left her mouth when Marcus’s expression turned from angry to crestfallen. 

Marcus looked down at the engagement ring. For a fleeting moment, he allowed himself to remember the time he had been genuinely happy, a time when Katie had been in his life. Then, almost overnight, that had changed. He had tried to understand, begged her to tell him what he’d done wrong and how to fix it. She never gave him a reason, just up and left without an explanation. He’d seen a future together with Katie. Unfortunately for him, it appeared that her plans did not include him.

Katie’s warm hand touching his pulled Marcus back to harsh reality. The expression on her face told him that she was wanted to say something. Apologise perhaps? Shaking his head, Marcus brushed her off and took a step back, shoving his hands into his pockets. Not because he resented her touch, but because he craved it so much. 

Perhaps that was why he didn’t stop her when she closed the gap between them.

“Congrats,” Marcus murmured and kissed her on the forehead. There was no need for more than that, was there? He would eventually forgive her for breaking his heart, he decided. But today was not that day. He needed to take of himself first.

Only too late, Katie found her voice to explain that whatever it was he was thinking, he was wrong. But by the time his name finally fell from her lips, Marcus had had already disappeared in the crowd.


	2. Graham/Angelina: If Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham fancies Angelina. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [mixandmatch100](https://mixandmatch100.livejournal.com/) @Livejournal, prompt 107. Social Distance

Graham pushed the peas on his plate around with his fork. His attention was fixed on the Gryffindor table, and Angelina Johnson in specific. Almost automatically, his lips curled up to match the smile on her face as she talked animatedly with her friends, Spinnet and Bell. 

The butterflies in his stomach intensified as he allowed himself to think about their lives _after_ Hogwarts, less than a month and a half away. He hoped that when the silliness of school and Houses was no longer an issue, he’d have a proper conversation with her for once. If he played his cards right, he might even convince Johnson that he wasn’t as bad as he had made himself look over the last seven years. Hopefully, she wouldn’t realise she was too good for him and give him a chance. 

Reality washed over Graham like ice water when Umbridge crossed his sight. He realised that he’d ruined his chances with Angelina the moment he had joined the Inquisitorial Squad. 

Unfortunately, Angelina Johnson was even more out of his reach than ever.

Graham sighed deeply and turned his attention back to his cold supper. He’d have to do with his dreams and fantasies.


	3. Ginny/Blaise: Power Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys were just too easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M-rating for this chapter. Warning for language and underage teens (Ginny 16, Blaise 17) fooling around.
> 
> Written for [mixandmatch100](https://mixandmatch100.livejournal.com/), prompt 104. Deception

“Patience, Zabini,” Ginny purred in Blaise’s ear as she pushed him up against a wall. 

It wasn’t exactly a secret that he fancied her, but it was a secret that Ginny had started meeting him at night. Not that she felt the same way about him. It was just a fun pastime whilst she waited for someone more suitable. But mostly, it felt amazing to have power over him, and she planned to milk it out for all she could. He didn’t know that, of course.

“I’m all out today,” growled Zabini. He grabbed her shoulders and whirled her around, pushing her into a nearly invisible nook in the dimly lit corridor.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Ginny challenged him. His hold on her tightened as his cock hardened against her bum. Maybe he would dare, she thought warily. Still, it didn’t stop her gyrating her arse into him. The effect was almost immediate.

His cock grew harder as he moved his hips in-sync with hers. His voice hoarse as he moaned, “I know what you want.” 

Ginny felt her skin break out in goose pimples when his hand slid from her shoulder, down her side to her skirt. An audible gasp escaped her when he bunched it up. “No, you don’t know,” she bit out tartly. It was a shame that she didn’t sound as convincing as she’d hoped.

“Oh, but I do,’ he said with a chuckle and bit her earlobe, ‘and I’ll show you if you ask me nicely.”

“Fuck you.” Ginny wormed herself free and turned around, wanting to face for what was bound to come next. 

“One day, I will. Hard.” Blaise kissed her before she could protest.

When Ginny didn’t push him away, he intensified their kiss. His hand disappeared underneath her skirt again. Fingers teasingly ghosted over her thigh and the cotton of her knickers. She bit his lip when he abruptly pulled it down. However, her indignation was short-lived and long-forgotten as he set out to work. It wasn’t long before the tension building up in her belly became unbearable and finally erupted, shooting electric currents through her body. Ginny bit down on his shoulder to muffle her moans as she came. They stood like that for several minutes, her face pressed against his chest as his hips lightly thrust against her. It was clear that i>he wasn’t done just yet.

When her heart rate and breathing returned to normal, common sense and self-preservation returned as well. Without skipping a beat, Ginny pulled her knickers up, straightened out her skirt, and quickly stepped back into the silent corridor.

“Hey, wait, we’re not done yet!” called a very dumbfounded Blaise after her.

“We are for tonight.” She didn’t look back, merely wave her hand. “Same time tomorrow, Zabini, don’t be late.”

“What about me?” Blaise tucked uncomfortably at his strained trousers. “You can’t leave me like this.”

“Watch me.” Ginny grinned as she rounded the corner. Boys were just too easy, it was almost cruel.


	4. Angelina/Graham - Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was under her spell, had been since long before the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [lover100](https://lover100.livejournal.com/)@ LJ, table B prompt 42. Patience.

Angelina was different when they were alone, shy almost, Graham mused as he traced his thumb across her lips. Although pliant in his arms, she still had her guard up. It wasn’t all too surprising, he reckoned, considering the years of animosity between them. But for tonight, that was in the past. Tonight, she was his and intended to make every moment last.

He knew that her friends had tried to convince her that she was under his spell. The funny thing was that his friends had said the same things about her to him, and they weren’t entirely wrong. He was under her spell, had been since long before the war. And tonight, after years of hoping, waiting for her to notice him, she was finally his. Graham intended to make every moment last.

And after, if she let him, he’d show her that despite what their friends said, they had future.


	5. Katie/Marcus: Ambiguity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had never really discussed this odd thing between them. It just _was_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for:  
> [mixandmatch100@LJ](https://mixandmatch100.livejournal.com/), prompt 093.Discussion,  
> [lover100@LJ ](https://lover100.livejournal.com/), prompt 034. Ambiguity
> 
> Not beta read.

They had never really discussed this odd thing between them. It just _was_. Besides, after nearly a year of sneaking around, Marcus just wasn’t sure how to bring it up. So, he didn’t. Was it cowardice? Perhaps. But better a coward than scaring off the girl of his dreams with his needy whinging. 

Katie gasped against his chest as her fingers dug into his forearms. The sound of her moans echoing off the locker room walls. 

“Shhh, they’ll hear you, love,” Marcus whispered and seized her mouth to smother her moans. Tremors coursed through her body as he thrust harder into her.

And after, while still entwined with each other, forehead to forehead and gasping for air, Katie wondered if this would be the day she asked him what this thing between them was. But looking up into his stormy grey eyes, she couldn’t find the words. What if she didn’t like the answer? What if she scared him off?

They had never talked about it before, why start now?

Still, later, as they got ready to leave the locker room, Katie couldn’t help but blurt out the question that kept her awake at night. 

“Marcus… what are we doing?”


	6. Katie/Marcus: Why Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ll want me to whisper sweet words in your ear, dance with you in the rain, or whatever witches want these days. I’d rather chew off my wand arm than to those things.” 
> 
> Katie wants more, Marcus most certainly does not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for:  
> [mixandmatch100](https://mixandmatch100.livejournal.com/) prompt 102. Spiral  
> [lover100](https://lover100.livejournal.com/) prompt 007. Hardest truth

“Oh, just quit your bullshit already, Flint,” Katie snapped as she threw her buttering knife on the plate. She crossed her arms over her chest to keep herself from reaching for her wand. “Why not?” she bit out again. 

“Because…” Utterly frustrated by the maddening woman sitting opposite him, Marcus raked his fingers through his hair and let out a tortured sigh. They’d been having this fight for the past few weeks now, and where she’d backed off before, she wasn’t letting go now. And that put Marcus in a rather tricky spot. There was no way that he could defend his viewpoint without things spiralling into a heated fight, and before you knew it, he was the arsehole who made sweet little Katie Bell cry. 

He was running out of ways to tell her that they shouldn’t be shitting where they were eating. Admittedly, it wasn’t the best argument to make since she had spent most weekends in his bed since joining the team last year. But he was her Captain, for Merlin’s sake, and quite sure that he’d signed contracts promising not to fondle his teammates. Besides, they had to end it one day. Before someone found out and he lost his position, or worse…

Before she started wanting _things._

Suppressing the shudder that came over him at the mere thought, Marcus threw his best glare her way to scare her off, jaws clenched and fingers drumming on the tabletop. Katie glared right back, and he was sure that he heard her growl. 

“I don’t do that whole candlelight romance shite like in those books you hide under your bed, Bell,” he started, no trace of humour or laughter in his voice. “I won’t take you on dates, or bring you roses or chocolates. You’ll want me to whisper sweet words in your ear, dance with you in the rain, or whatever witches want these days. I’d rather chew off my wand arm than to those things.”

Marcus paused to take a breath. To his surprise, and to his utter annoyance, the fury from before had made way for indifference. That was a quick turn. He felt a flicker of worry he couldn’t quite place. This was the part where witches usually ran off crying and screaming. 

“I wouldn’t know _how_ to do that stuff even if I wanted to. So, there. That’s why we can’t be more than…” Marcuse trailed off, waving his hand faintly between them, “…this. It’s up to you to decide if that’s enough for you,” he finished.

Katie narrowed her eyes, her lips puckered as she leant closer to study him. The long silence that followed made Marcus squirm in his chair. He was sure that she had decided that he wasn’t worth the fuss after all, which he had expected. After all, previous experiences had shown that girls like her preferred candlelight dinners with Prince Charming over blokes like him. So, even with all that knowledge, why did it hit him so hard? He didn’t feel as relieved as he had hoped he would. Instead, his stomach tied into tight knots. 

To Marcus’s surprise, the corners of Katie’s mouth tugged up into that soft smile she had reserved only for him. The one that made his knees buckle. The idea that she might share it with someone else in the future nearly sent him into a fit of rage. His mum’s voice rang in his ears.

_“Maybe it’s upsetting you for a reason._

“Wot?” he growled when he couldn’t take her intense stare any longer.

“You’re done?” asked Katie as she leant back into her chair, banishing Doreen Flint’s shrill voice. 

Marcus shrugged defiantly and braced himself for the inevitable. Maybe his mum was right about him being an utter muppet at times. Hindsight and all, but it was too late to take it back now. 

“It’s settled then. Be ready at five to have supper with my parents. Dad likes to eat early. They’ve been dying to meet you.” 

“Wha-what?”

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily, Flint. I’m not done with you.” Seeing the surprise on Marcus’s face, Katie smirked and reached for more toast. “Pass the butter, darling.”


	7. Pansy/Ron: In The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early-morning euphoria never lasts long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for  
> mixandmatch100 @LJ, prompt: Crisp  
> lover100@LJ, prompt: 004. Regret
> 
> Chapter title subject to change.

Yawning, Pansy stretched out and realised that her body ached. The kind that reached from her toes to the follicles of her hair and made her yearn for more. It even hurt to open her eyes, but only because opening them would mean that it was time to go home. Pansy was sure that she hadn’t ever felt like this before. Merlin, Ron had really outdone himself last night. 

The euphory, however, was short-lived.

As the seconds ticked away, clarity set in, and regret and disappointment started building up inside her. Just last month, after realising that she wanted more out of this arrangement than Ron could ever give her, she had promised herself to end it for good. And for a whole month, she had managed to avoid him. Until last night, when they’d bumped into each other in a Muggle pub in London. 

How weak was she that a cheeky grin and a wink was enough for her to drop her knickers? It was just sad. Weasley didn’t love her, not like he had loved Granger, who he’d broken up with last year. Theirs had been true love whilst what he had with Pansy was nothing more than an easy shag because that was all she was good for. The truth according to his best mate, Potter, who seemed to take great pleasure in pointing it out. 

Potter wasn’t wrong, was he?

This thing between her and Ron Weasley was like a shiny new Galleon you’d find in a joke shop. It was beautiful and almost like the real thing on the surface but obviously fake if you looked closer. Fun for a short while but nothing substantial for the long run. So, knowing that, why was she here, in his bed again? What had happened to her self-respect?

Not able to delay the inevitable, Pansy reluctantly opened her eyes. The first lights of a crisp new October day filtered through the gap between the velvet curtains. Ron was still deeply asleep, his arm draped possessively across her waist, the pale skin covered in countless freckles.

Pansy wanted to believe that one day, he’d look at her and realise that everything he needed was right in front of him. She was fooling herself, she knew. But still… Sighing in resignation, she closed her eyes and snuggled closer against his warm body. She’d search for her self-respect another day.


	8. Rose/Scorpius - Walk Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius finally manages to corner Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [lover100 @ LJ](https://lover100.livejournal.com/). Prompt 081. Heartache
> 
> Cross-posted to [my LJ](https://my-fic-depot.livejournal.com/43424.html).

“I have all night, Rosie.”

Dropping her gaze to her shoes, Rose sighed in exasperation and clutched her books closer to her chest. She refused to look at the boy standing in front of her. The last thing she needed was another argument with Scorpius Malfoy. Or worse, repeat any past mistakes. After weeks of misery and self-pity, she was finally starting to feel like herself again, and she wanted to keep it that way, thank you very much.

“What do you want me to say?” she asked. 

_‘Why can’t you just leave me alone already?’_

“Tell me why,” Scorpius bit out and stepped closer. His eyes narrowed when she took a step back, backing herself against a wall. He had her trapped now. “Try telling the truth for a change.”

“I’ve told you the truth. It’s over, _we_ are over,” Rose said as she waved her hands between them, proud that she sounded so steady. “Just-just let it go.”

“Bollocks,” Scorpius hissed and took another step closer. Rose, however, was faster, and she deftly stepped around him but didn’t manage to get far. Scorpius grabbed her wrist, roughly pulling her back against his chest. It had been a long time since they’d last stood this close.

Rose held his intense gaze until it became too much to handle. Sighing once more, she dropped her chin to her chest and pulled herself free. Sometimes, she wished she had a smidgen of the Gryffindor courage that most of her relatives had in abundance. But Albus was right, and Scor deserved the truth.

“It’ll kill dad if he ever found I was dating you… A Malfoy. I’m not ready to choose between you or my family.” She gave him a watery smile. “I’m sorry.”

This time, Scorpius didn’t stop her when she walked away.


	9. Katie/Marcus: Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mark on his arm and her dirty blood put them on opposite sides of the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for lover100 prompt 017. Forbidden

Katie pulled the covers up to her chin as she watched Marcus get dressed. Feebly, she mirrored the half-smile he shot over his shoulder. There was some much more she wanted to tell him, ask of him. Unfortunately, nothing but a strangled sob got passed the lump in her throat. Perhaps it was for the best. It would only lead to an argument, which in turn would lead to the others figuring out that she had someone in her room. 

And that’s where their problem lay.

No one was allowed to know. The mark on his arm and her dirty blood put them on opposite sides of the war. It wouldn’t end well for either of them if anyone got wind of it. 

“You hide with your friends, luv, I’ll find you wherever you are,” he had told her a year ago before she had gone into hiding with Angie and Alicia.

And he hadn’t let her down so far. No matter where Katie was, not matter in what Order safe house she was hiding in, he always knew where to find her without any issue. She didn’t dare ask how he did it, what magic he had invoked to trace her when she was supposed to be untraceable, but she was glad he did. She would have gone stir crazy without feeling his arms around her and hearing his heartbeat inside his chest. Those stolen moments together, however briefly, gave her the strength to soldier through the misery and pain. 

It was always in the dead of night that Marcus came to her and he left before sunrise. Always unseen and unnoticed, his lingering scent, the evidence that he’d sneaked in again, only perceptible to her. This morning shouldn’t have been any different than those many times before, but it was. The general despair of war was finally getting to her. 

Still clutching the covers in his fist, Katie opened her mouth to beg Marcus to stop getting dressed and stay with her. Why was it so hard to say it? Why couldn’t she have his strength? She reached out her hand, her fingertips barely grazing his back and tried again. 

Two simple words.

“Don’t go.”


	10. Katie/Marcus: Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is not easy being a cross-eyed Cupid on a mission. Pre-relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for lover100 prompt 091.Failure

Scrawny, weak-looking arms drew back the bowstring with unexpected ease. The golden bow and scarlet-fletched golden arrow didn’t falter as Leo took careful aim, his tongue stuck out in utter concentration. He was here, and she was here – meaning that this was Leo’s chance to correct his previous mistake. And hopefully, the Big One would see that he was capable of successfully circumventing familial curses and allow him to come home now. Maybe even award him with that promotion he’d been waiting on for ages.

He pulled the bowstring back a little more before he released it with a twang. The arrow zoomed through the air, flying straight towards its targets. Leo followed the red line in the air. He had it all planned out. It would hit the girl first, go directly through her and then set course towards the boy. Any moment now… 

The arrow deftly avoided the numerous students in the narrow corridor, missed its target, Elara Rookwood, again, and hit Katie Bell square in the chest. Again. Just like the previous two times. Her dainty body jolted when the sharp point penetrated the layers of clothing and reached her skin underneath, almost as if she stumbled. And then, for the briefest moment, she was enveloped in a golden hue, eyes fluttering. It was over the second the arrow passed through her body and set course towards the boy as it was supposed to do. The only sign of something amiss was Katie’s flushed cheeks. 

Hoping that it was his lousy eyesight playing tricks on him again, Leo roughly rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. The feeble attempt to refocus his cross-eyed gaze not improve the situation, only made his head hurt.

“No, no, no, no... not again,” Leo lamented as he rushed forward. The wings on his back flapped like mad as his arms stretched out. A spell was on his lips and magic sparked at his fingertips to call back his arrow and undo his mistake. Unfortunately, the recovery spell ricocheted off course by a straight hex cast in kerfuffle further down the hallway. The crossing of the spells caused a shower of sparks, which most students attributed to the original curse.

All but one. 

Leo let out a strangled sob and clapped his hands over his mouth, hoping and wishing that The Great One would have mercy on him and intervene. No such luck, though. 

Below him, in the busy corridor, his young charge looked up at him. The boy, Marcus Flint, belonged to the Caerphilly Flints, a family that had made a sport of challenging Leo’s boss and everything She stood for. So, She had decided to show them that Love could overcome all. Well, Leo was supposed to do that for Her, anyway. 

The boy had a menacing look on his face and a scarlet-fletched golden arrow clenched in his fist. That menacing expression turned murderous when young Katie Bell walked by, nervously giggling as she shyly waved at him.

Leo’s bony shoulders, as well as his ruffled wings, sagged. He would have to accept that he’d never go home any time soon. Or get that promotion.

He got caught. 

Again.


	11. Angelina/Graham - The Choices We Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham had plenty to say to Angelina Johnson, from cussing her out to falling on his knees and begging for forgiveness. Thankfully his pride kept him from making that mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for lover100 @LJ. Prompt 096. Witer's Choice ( _choices_ )

“It’s not too late, you know,” Caius Warrington said quietly to his friend, Graham Montague, who was intently watching his former girlfriend through the grimy pub window. The girl, flanked by a friend, was talking to an older lady outside. “If you just talk to her-”

“No, I have nothing to say to her,” Graham cut him off, feigning disinterest in his ex and whatever she was up. It was a lie, of course. 

The truth was that Graham had plenty to say to Angelina Johnson, from cussing her out to falling on his knees and begging for forgiveness. Thankfully his pride kept him from making that mistake. Still, rage bubbled up inside and his fingers curled around his wand when that orange-haired git wrapped his arm around Angie’s shoulders and patted her slightly protruding belly. Again, Graham managed to control himself. He averted his eyes and took a big gulp from his pint. 

“I haven’t changed my mind about kids, and she’s still up the duff. Besides,’ Graham nodded towards the window, ‘she’s already moved on as you can see.” 

Just as Caius was about to refute that last statement, George Weasley planted a kiss on Angelina’s lips. Like Graham before, Caius too reached for his wand. Not to duel Weasley but as a precaution to keep Graham from doing something stupid. “C’mon mate, you care about her. Even if you won’t admit it.”

“Of course, I care about her. I love her,” Graham said absentmindedly whilst glaring at Weasley. If he ever ended up in Azkaban, it would George Weasley’s fault. That idiot couldn’t stop running his mouth, telling anyone willing to listen that he was about to become a father when the kid nor the girl belonged to him.

“Well, that’s a start.” Just like Angelina outside, Caius quickly turned his head when they accidentally locked eyes. Honestly, it was getting ridiculous. “Owl her, take her somewhere nice and quiet and hash it out without anyone breathing down your necks.” 

“Drop it. She’s made her choice, and I made mine.” Hands clenched into fists and fury grew inside him as Graham watched Angelina and Weasley walk away arm in arm. 

He had made up his mind indeed. Kids hadn’t been in their plans. Not for another year or two, anyway. 

But plans changed all the time, didn’t they? Hers had.

Perhaps, he’d owl her tonight.

After he had wrung a certain Weasel's neck.


	12. Katie/Marcus: Chocolate Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus would do anything for cake. Or, the story of how Katie met Marcus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the lover100 prompt 006. First Meeting.

The first time Katie met Marcus had been at a wedding, she had been six and he eight. Marcus, blessed with an insatiable sweet tooth, had been leering at the piece of chocolate wedding cake Katie had carrying around the whole afternoon. He finally managed to corner her by the loos. Far away from adult supervision, of course, because he wasn’t a complete tool.

Marcus, knowing too well not to make little girls cry (his mother’s heavy hand from the last time he did that was still on his mind), had asked as nicely as he could if she wanted to share her cake with him. Katie had narrowed her eyes and shielded the cake with her arm. In return, he offered her a toothy grin and held up his fork to show that they wouldn’t need to share that.

Katie eyed the boy with the chocolate-stained face with a healthy dose of suspicion. He looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn’t quite remember where she’d seen him before. “Where’s your cake?”

“I didn’t get any,” said Marcus with a nervous laugh, blinking rapidly because he was just pants at lying. Always was, always would be. “Mum said that Danny forgot about me. He always does, you know,” he added for good measure, feeling no remorse at all for throwing his brother under the bus.

“Oh, really, Danny forgot? That’s sad.” Katie frowned as nibbled on her bottom lip. She knew who Danny was, and he hadn’t struck her as someone who would intentionally exclude a little boy from having chocolate cake.

Ever the bleeding heart, she felt sorry for the boy and debated what to do about it. It was in that moment, her eye fell on her cousin Gemma, the bride, and for a moment she forgot all about the chocolate-covered boy. All Katie saw were the blue with gold embroidered robes the older girl wore and the gem-covered silver tiara in her dark hair. Both had belonged to their grandmother, and both their mothers had married in it. And one day, if she wanted, Katie would too.

“Oi, do you wanna share or not?” Marcus asked impatiently when the little girl took too long to answer. His stomach growled, and instead of taking it as a warning sign to take it easy, he decided that it needed more cake.

A deep, longing sigh escaped Katie. She turned her attention to the cake on her plate. Then back to the boy with his wavey dark hair stuck out in every direction and light grey eyes. He looked an awful lot like Danny, the handsome boy Gemma had married earlier that day. Nibbling on her lip again, she looked down at the cake once more. It wasn’t as if she was going to eat it after dropping it on the floor earlier. There were hairs and other icky things stuck to it now. The poor boy didn’t know that she had been on her way to flush it down the toilet.

_The boy didn’t know!_

A sudden idea popped up in her head.

“What’s your name?” she asked.

“Marcus Flint.”

“I’m Katie. You can have my cake,” she said and slowly held out her plate. When Marcus reached for it, she immediately pulled it back again. “On one condition.”

It was Marcus’ turn to eye Katie in suspicion. “What?”

Katie glanced longingly at her cousin again. True, the dress and tiara would be hers to wear one day, but only if she found herself a groom. Hopefully, that would be taken care of soon. Holding out the cake again, she put up her loveliest smile and batted her lashes just like she’d seen her mum often do whenever she needed something from Dad.

“Nothing big. Uh... You have to promise me that you’ll marry me when we’re older.”

“If I do, you’ll let me have the whole piece?” It was worth the consideration since there was chocolate cake at stake. Cake with double frosting and cookie crumble by the looks of it. At seeing Katie nod in confirmation, Marcus pretended to think it through for a few seconds before answering because he didn’t want to appear too eager. “Fine,” he said with a careless shrug, “I’ll marry you.”

And that’s how Marcus got his fourth helping of chocolate cake, albeit a bit more crunchy than the three before, and a tummy ache. He spent the rest of the evening cuddled up to his mum, and later fell asleep in his brother lap.

And Katie?

To everyone’s amusement, she went around announcing that, like her cousin Gemma, she too had finally found herself a husband.


	13. Katie/Marcus: Chocolate Cake II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie wasn’t jealous or anything because there was nothing to be jealous about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lover100 008. Resolutions

The thing about embarrassing things, like swapping chocolate cake for marriage promises, is that people forget about them as the years pass. Not in the case of Marcus and Katie. Since the wedding, there were at least two birthdays a year when both families gathered. And over the years, the retelling of the sweet story of two silly kids became an integral part of the celebrations.

Marcus would huff and puff at the embarrassing tale whilst devouring his cake and grunting at the right moments. Katie would giggle in fake embarrassment as she filled in the gaps, her face as red as a tomato. Later on, when the adults moved on to other more serious topics, she’d pass Marcus her cake, and in return, he’d wink and grin in gratitude. Even Hogwarts and puberty couldn’t change that, or so she thought. 

Unfortunately, during her second year at Hogwarts, it all changed. The worst thing ever happened: Marcus, newly sixteen, found himself a girlfriend. And just like that, Cousin Gemma’s Christmas Eve birthday celebration that year turned out to be a great disappointment for Katie.

To be clear, Katie wasn’t jealous or anything because there was nothing to be jealous about; she was just as pretty as Samantha Greengrass. She would be in a few more years, anyway; her mum said she would grow into her looks. Nor did she fancy Marcus (shut up!) because he wasn’t all that handsome, more like an overgrown mean prick with a filthy mouth and crooked teeth.

But he was her cake boy and she his enabler. After spending the semester hurling insults at each other because of Houses and Quidditch, she’d been looking forward to his wink and smile that made up for their families embarrassing them. It was their thing, and that awful beady-eyed wench Greengrass was ruining it all. 

“Twas bound to happen one day, love,” said Cousin Gemma kindly when she found Katie hiding in the kitchen. All things considered, it was quite obvious why the younger girl had been so moody the whole evening. “It doesn’t mean that you can’t still be friends.”

“Don’t care.” Katie shrugged non-committedly as she stabbed her fork in her cake (lemon drizzle). She’d been waiting the whole evening for an opening to give it to Flint. That prat had been too busy chatting with the adults about boring things when he wasn’t bragging about his girlfriend to pay attention to her. And now with the party dwindling down, Katie didn’t think she’d get her chance because no one had mentioned their silly story from all those years ago. “I don’t know what the fuss is, anyway. Boys are stupid.”

“Yes, they can be.” When she was sure that she could keep the laughter from her voice, Gemma leant in closer and softly said, “No one would mind if _you_ ate the cake for once. Show him what he’s missing out on, eh? Worked with my Danny.”

The conspiratorially wink and smile got Katie thinking. The extra helping of whipped cream helped a lot too. Three slices later, the decision was made: no more cake for Marcus Flint.

A fortnight later, Samantha Greengrass dumped Marcus with a slap and a hex after receiving an anonymous owl ordering her to stay away. Apparently, her boyfriend was unbeknownst to her already betrothed to another girl. The strangest thing about the whole mess was that Marcus wasn’t as upset about getting dumped than he was leaving Gemma’s birthday party without having shared cake with Katie. 

For the life of him, he couldn’t figure out why that was.


	14. Rose/Scorpius - Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Rose work on a nighttime project in the Potion's Classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [mixandmatch100](https://mixandmatch100.livejournal.com/110534.html) prompt 117. spellbook.
> 
> Not beta read.

“How much of the raw papaya juice should go in it?” Lucy asked, nervously eying the door to the Potion’s classroom.

“Hold on a sec.” Rose peered in the ancient tome next to her. Her lips moved without a sound as she traced the words on the brittle parchment, trying to decipher the generations-old scribbles. “I think…it says a full goblet.” 

Lucy nodded and set to work. When she was done squeezing and filtering the last of the papayas, she set the goblet next to the bowl of crushed poppy seeds and ground nabruqqu plant. It now was a matter of adding the ingredients one by one to the already simmering cauldron in the correct order and just the right intervals. 

Lucy quietly surveyed her cousin as she methodically cut the parsley root in identical size cubes. Sweat beads had welled up on Rose’s forehead, and her hair was a frizzy mess. Lucy could no longer hide the worry she felt. “You reckon it’ll work?”

“It will,” Rose said firmly. She looked up, wiping the sweat from her forehead and offered Lucy a small but reassuring smile. “It has to. I’m not ready to have a baby. Nor is Scorpius.”


	15. Katie/Marcus: The Polyjuice Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie was sure that she must have misunderstood Marcus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Mixandmatch100 prompt 119. Flurries
> 
> Not beta read.

Dazed, Katie sat stiffly in the chair as she tried to make sense of the flurry of words. She was sure that she must have misunderstood Marcus. That, or he was pulling her leg. How were they going to explain this to their boys? Their parents?

“Say something.”

Pulled from her thoughts, Katie blinked slowly as she studied her husband. He looked troubled, close to tears as he stared at her pleadingly. He wasn’t taking the piss, she concluded. 

“The Polyjuice,” she stated, referring to the bedroom experiment from several weeks back.

Marcus nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose in worry because Katie didn’t seem to understand the urgency of the situation. As their anniversary gift, she had wanted to know how it felt for him to shag her. They had brewed the potion together, driving each other mad with want over the weeks it took. It had been a memorable night. One with a permanent reminder, it seemed. As Marcus’s words sank in further, Katie’s lips curled up into an involuntary smirk. It looked like she got to experience something else only Marcus had before. Her chest puffed out in pride and excitement. 

She got him up the duff!


	16. Katie/Marcus- Spoils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all the things he regretted...
> 
> Voldemort won AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for lover100 @LJ, prompt table b, prompt 028. night.  
> Not beta read.  
> Allusions made to not such nice things, nothing in detail.

Amber fluid trickled down his chin into the collar of his shirt, but Marcus notice nor care. All that concerned him right now was the Firewhiskey burning in his throat. 

It was that time of the year again. The one night a year, Marcus allowed himself a pity party to dwell on the past and his biggest regrets. The biggest of them was currently staring at him. Her kind brown eyes and sweet smile frozen forever. Even as a painting, the girl managed to unleash a swarm of butterflies in his belly and make him feel like a bloody teenager again. 

His Kathleen, Katie. 

Still, neither the butterflies nor the undying love he felt for her, had felt since he was eighteen, could elevate his rotten mood tonight. And how could it? After all, it was the one night a year he didn’t have to pretend. Scoffing in annoyance, more with himself than anything else, he brought the bottle of Ogden’s back to his lips. She had never truly been his, had she? Not in the way he hoped and dreamt.

The bottle was nearly empty when darkness slowly took over, and Marcus thought about the road he took to get where he was today. If only he could do it all over again…

“Probably not a single thing.” Marcus heaved a deep sigh and leant back in the chair, eyes closed. He thought about his children sleeping in their rooms. About his wife, who undoubtedly kept watch over them like a hawk, like she always did on the one night he drank because even after all these years, she didn’t trust him or his temper. 

She probably never would. And she was probably right not to. 

Marcus gulped down the last of the Firewhiskey. He opened his bleary eyes, glaring at the kind-looking girl in the painting. His Katie. The mother of his sons. His wife, who after a decade and a half still cowered away from his touch. 

At least she had stopped crying.

Firewhiskey had thankfully replaced the blood in his veins. His mind became fuzzy and eyelids heavy. Heaving another deep sigh, he slowly lowered them again. The void called out his name, beckoning him into peaceful darkness. And just before he gave into oblivion, Marcus freed a final memory from its cage. The deeply disturbing one he could only handle after a bottle of liquor. 

It was the memory of the spoils of war, of sweet innocent Katie Bell and everything he had done to destroy her.


End file.
